7 hombres y un colado
by Yudas.blue
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando cuatro mujeres, ponen a trabajar a sus maridos, hijos, un pervertido,un fanfarrón y además un colado?...
1. La más grande locura

Dragon Ball, no me pertence, es propiedad de su autor. No me pregunten como se llama porque no lo recuerdo.Ubicada antes de Dragon Ball GT

* * *

**7 hombres y un colado**

_por bluecode_

_**----------**_

En un día como cualquier otro en la corporación capsula, se lleva a cabo una reunión para recordar viejos tiempos. Es aquí cuando se desata la peor de las tormentas y tragedias para nuestros fuertes guerreros y un colado nada que ver.

- ¡GOKU! –gritó Milk- ¡GOKU!. Más vale que te aparezcas

Comienza a gritar por el enorme jardín de la propiedad de Bulma, cuando…

- Calma Milk, de seguro anda por ahí –coloca sus manos en su cadera-

- Eso es lo que me molesta, nunca hace nada, ni me ayuda –comienza a contestar-

Se acercan junto a ellas, No. 18 y Videl ambas estaban demasiado ocupadas y con las manos ocupadas. Las mujeres eran quienes preparaban todo mientras "ellos", solo platicaban, bebían y descansaban.

- Tranquila suegra –trata de reconfortarla-

- ¿Qué me tranquilice Videl!. Goku siempre ha sido un holgazán

- No debiste casarte con él

Oh, No. 18 nunca debió pronunciar esas palabras, la ira de Milk llego por los cielos.

- ¡Mira!; fue una promesa desde que éramos niños –la mira fríamente-

Bulma sonríe ante la escena tan graciosas, Videl por otra parte intenta detenerlas.

**-----**

A lo lejos los "caballeros", las observaban.

- ¿Parece que discuten sobre algo no Trunks? –dijo Goten-

- Crees, más bien parece que van a pelearse

**-----**

Con las chicas…

- Te recuerdo Milk, que Goku creía que la palabra matrimonio se refería a comida

El corazón de Milk se detiene, las otras dos mujeres se sorprenden.

- Tienes razón, tal vez no debí casarme con él

Bien, no era precisamente lo que No. 18 deseaba de hecho lo único que deseaba era hacerla enfadar, pero no llegando a este extremo.

- Vamos, vamos creo que exagere – trato de disculparse-

- No, tienes razón, Goku nunca ha trabajado, jamás ha traído dinero a la casa

Bulma suspiro

- Con Vegeta es lo mismo

- Bueno, no he tenido problemas con Gohan, pero mi padre es otra cosa…

Recordó la actitud de su padre, en más de una ocasión la había sacado de quicio. Hizo memoria de sus productos, tiendas, etc. Fanfarroneaba con su nombre.Krillin, tampoco tiene mucho que envidiar, de hecho era ella quien prácticamente mantenía a todos en Kame Hause. Para ella, su hija, su marido, el maestro y una tortuga.

Las cuatro suspiraron, deberían darles una buena lección sobre lo que era ganarse el pan.

- Tengo una gran idea –exclamo Bulma-

**-----**

Llego la hora de la comida y los hombres devoraban todo como cerdos.

- Cariño, te tengo una sorpresa

- Luego Bulma tengo hambre

Ese comentario la hizo enfadar, pero esperaría que terminase de comer. Dos horas después se sentaron con unos enormes estómagos, mientras esperaban el postre.

- ¿Y el postre Milk? –buscaba por todo el lugar-

- No habrá postre Goku

- ¡QUE! –dijo con espanto-

- Si, lo que escuchaste

Momento de silencio, generalmente en las reuniones siempre había postre.

- No ent… -fue interrumpido-

- Ahora tendrás que trabajar Goku

Muy bien, acaso escucho correctamente.

- No digas nada solo escucha, todos estos años y nunca has dado nada de dinero, es hora de que comiences

Vegeta sonrió, su mujer lo ponía en su lugar.

- No rías Vegeta, tu harás lo mismo

La volteo a ver sorprendido

- He cancelado tus tarjetas de crédito, además Trunks te ayudara

El aludido la miro con asombro y desconcierto

- Pero mama...

- Ningún pero, es tiempo de que conozcas lo difícil que es trabajar

Gohan por otra parte, suspira de forma resignada, que locura. Satan, Krillin, Goten y el maestro Roshi reían a carcajadas.

- Por cierto ustedes también están incluidos

- ¡QUE!; es una broma –dijeron al mismo tiempo-

- No –dijeron las cuatro-

¿Y ahora?; que les pasaba, nunca antes habían actuado de esta forma.

- Videl cariño, yo no puedo

- Administro tus finanzas papá –dijo con superioridad-

- …-no lo creía-

- ¿Pero y mis citas, mamá? –exclamo Goten-

- Cancélalas –dijo su madre-

- Ustedes dos, por haraganes también –señalo a Krillin y el maestro-

- Linda señora –hablo con dulce voz-

- Ahórrese sus palabras viejo

- ¿Qué hay de Gohan! –dijeron todos-

- Es él único que trabaja –fue la respuesta de Videl-

Comenzaban a retirarse las cuatro cuando…

- Por cierto, Piccolo tú también

- ¡QUE!; yo no tengo nada que ver

Bulma, Milk, No. 18 y Videl lo miraron de forma muy peligrosa.

- De…de…acuerdo –exclamo resignado-

Abandonaron la habitación.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Nunca hemos trabajado

Se formo un silencio entre todos.

- ¡Lo tengo! –dijo Goku-

- ¿Cuál es tu idea Cacaroto? – se acerco Vegeta-

- Pongamos una guardería, las mujeres lo hacen porque nosotros ¿no?

* * *

¿Qué locuras pasarán? Lean el siguiente capítulo 


	2. Los 15 peores días de mi vida

No me maten por tardarme tanto, pero gracias por esperar. Le dedico este capítulo a **noin ange**, quien me ayudo un poco con la idea del capítulo.

* * *

**Los 15 peores días de mi vida**

**Capítulo 2**

_por Vegeta_

* * *

Mi vida era feliz, hermosa y tranquila hasta que el estúpido de Cacaroto, hizo enfurecer a su mujer. Llevándonos entre la patas. Ahora mi adorada esposa me ha impuesto una serie de condiciones si deseo efectivo, para gastar en este patético planeta. Así fue como sucedió.

**Retroceso**

- ¡BULMA! –alzo la voz- ¿De dónde has sacado semejante locura? –le apremio-

Ella entonces encendió un cigarro, se sentó en el sofá de la habitación y cruzo las piernas con gracia.

- Tan solo deseo saber que harán, Trunks y tú. Necesitan un par de lecciones –comento- Bra es aún muy pequeña

- ¡Estas loca! –gruño- yo no necesito nada

Camino iracundo hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, se detuvo cuando Bulma le hablo.

- Tal vez tengas razón, Vegeta. Pero en dado caso ¿de donde obtendrás el dinero para comprar lo que te gusta? –apago el cigarro-

La volteo a ver con sorpresa

- Amorcito –susurro-

Alzo una ceja con desconcierto y comenzó a reír. Pasados unos minutos se detuvo con los ojos llorosos.

- Es la primera vez en años que me llamas así, y oír esas palabras de tus labios es algo gracioso –tomo aire- sin embargo, eso no te servirá. Ponte de acuerdo con Trunks, él solo trabajará mientras este de vacaciones –camino hacia la puerta- suerte, cariño –le guiño un ojo-

Salio dejando en sus aposentos a un príncipe con el orgullo herido.

**§ § § § §**

Todos nuestros hombres están reunidos en la casa de Mister Satán, el único sitio donde podían excluir a las mujeres por completo. Lo apodaron el Club HAMILU (Hombres anti-mujeres con ideas laborales unidos). Derechos reservados de Vegeta por favor; y patentad por Satán.

Sentados alrededor de la sala del gran salvador del mundo, crispa una de sus cejas con algo de extrañeza.

- ¿Satán qué es esto? –mira la mesa-

De hecho todos lo hacen.

- Veras, pero desde ayer Videl no me deja sacar dinero y lo único que tengo para ofrecerles y tomar mientras discutimos es esto

- ¿Galletas, pastel y té? –dijo con curiosidad- parece una reunión de mujeres

- Krillin, que querías que hiciera, tu esposa tampoco es un pan de Dios

Suspiro, de tan solo recordar la plática nocturna con ella, sintió erizar su piel. En todas sus discusiones ella siempre ganaba, razones: una era más fuerte que él y dos… bien nos quedamos con la primera opción.

Todos exhalaron el poco aire de sus pulmones, la vida era un infierno.

- Entiendo la actitud de ellas con ustedes. ¿Pero que tengo que ver yo? –se levanto enfadado-

- Pues que eres hombre Piccolo –dijo simplemente-

- ¡GOKU! el hecho de que TÚ seas un irresponsable no amerita que YO tenga que pagar también por tus descuidos –le exclamo-

- ¡Aja! así, que esa es la razón –dijo con alivio- yo pensé que era otra cosa

Los presentes en la habitación se caen de espaldas literalmente.

- Cacaroto, podrías por una vez en tu mísera existencia tomar las cosas con seriedad –intenta ahorcarlo-

Pero desafortunadamente es detenido por su hijo.

- ¡Papá! calma, ya sabes que debes controlarte –lo sujeta de su espalda- cuenta hasta diez

Su rostro estaba más que rojo de la ira

- No, mejor hasta mil –susurro-

- ¡Ya basta! mejor terminemos con el plan. Las discusiones no nos llevan a nada.

Comento el siempre sabio maestro Roshi, los presentes se tranquilizaron y acomodaron en los sillones. Tomando entre sus manos las tazas de té.

- Mi cita de hoy arruinada –suspiro- y encima de todo tengo que pasarla con una par de viejos –murmura- si por lo menos fueran chicas no habría peros…

Detuvo sus palabras al sentir la mirada asesina de la mayor parte de los presentes, con la clara excepción de su padre el cual devoraba con esmero las golosinas de la mesa de Mister Satán.

- Esfo… ta… busf…e…nso –(traducción: esto esta bueno)

- ¡Mastica con la boca cerrada! –lo golpea en la cabeza-

- Piccolo –dice molesto- que no sabes que duele, no soy una piedra, para no sentir

El resto suspira de forma resignada.

- Volvamos al punto en cuestión – exclama Satán- la idea de Goku me parece buena

- ¿La guardería?. Pero es algo complicado señor, ninguno de nosotros tiene la más mínima idea de cómo cuidar de un bebé

Le dice Trunks, él cual intenta convencerlos de aceptar otra idea, digamos no tan peligrosa.

- ¡Oh vamos!. Si las mujeres pueden –lo miro- ¿qué te hace pensar que ocho hombres no pueden cuidar de un par de mocosos?

Los hombres aplauden con efusividad las palabras, casi derramando lágrimas con sus ojos.

- Es más, les demostraremos que podemos incluso hacerlo mejor que ellas- se detiene para tomar aire- al final nos pedirán perdón de rodillas

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- dice el resto de los hombres-

- Esto no es buena idea –pensó Trunks- debí gastar mejor mi mesada

**Fin de retroceso**

Regresando al momento actual, nuestros siete hombres mas el colado verde extraterrestre, registran la ciudad del oeste con desesperación buscando su objeto perdido.

- Si alguno de ustedes tiene algún tipo de información sobre su paradero, favor de comunicarse al siguiente número: 27456789, con lada del oeste por favor. Muy bien las características del objeto en cuestión son las siguientes:

_Peso: 4 a 5 kilos_

_Tamaño: 50cm a 55cm_

_Edad: dos meses_

- En otras palabras ¡AYÚDENNOS! perdimos un bebé y no podemos decirles a nuestras esposas y madres lo que hicimos o nos matarán –suplica-

A unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- A mi no me incluyan

- Piccolo, crees que no son capaces de buscarte y matarte –lo miran-

- Seamos realistas, me están diciendo que los hombres más poderosos del planeta, le tienen miedo a un par de mujeres que fácilmente podrían vencer –les dice con sarcasmo-

- Piccolo ¿de cuántas formas se puede asesinar a un ser vivo? –le dice Roshi-

El mencionado lo piensa un momento, cruza los brazos, continua pensando. Cuando la terrible realidad lo golpea. Respuesta infinidad.

- Imagina que envenenen tu agua –comento como si nada Goku-

Esto le genero una mirada peligrosa por parte de nuestro verde amigo.

- Muy bien, así que acabamos de ser derrotados por cuatro mujeres, fantástico –murmuro dolido y con ironía-

- ¿Algún plan? –dijo Krillin

Goku alza su mano y da pequeños brincos con alegría.

- Inteligente, real y que realmente sirva –comento Vegeta-

El antiguo citado baja su mano y se detiene con tristeza. Claramente su opción no era esta.

- Debe haber algo que nos pueda servir para encontrarla

Un poco lejos.

- Olvide mencionarlo ¿cierto?. Las características del sujeto a encontrar son femeninas. Cabellos rojos, ojos azules y piel blanca, espero que de esta forma nos puedan ayudar –comento-

- ¿Satán qué rayos haces? –le grita Goten-

Deja de hablar por el intercomunicador.

- Estoy pidiendo ayuda a la comunidad. De esta forma será más sencillo el encontrarla –se levanto- como soy su salvador la gente hará cualquier cosa que les diga

- ¿Hace cuánto estás hablando por la radio? –dice con preocupación-

- Mira Trunks, en primera no me reprendas, que no soy un niño. Y creo que ya son 15 minutos

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grito general-

Le quitan el aparato, lo tiran al suelo y lo pisotean. Luego de descargar su ira, lo miran con peligrosidad.

- Tienes idea de la estupidez que acabas de hacer –le grita un furioso Vegeta-

- ¡Me reclamas! la única opción real para encontrarla –pone una de sus manos sobre su pecho- A ver ustedes no han podido hacer nada, sentir el Ki no nos ha ayudado

- Satán –dice con enfado-

Justo en ese momento, su celular comienza a sonar, era la melodía fúnebre.

- Si habla, Mister Satán, el gran salvador del mundo. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

- ¡Tonto! –le grita-

- ¿En serio? muchas gracias

Cuelga y los mira…

**§ § § § § § § § § §**

Terminado, el segundo capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza pero extravié la libreta donde escribí y hasta hace poco la encontre. En primera gracias por la enorme cantidad de comentarios dejados, sus revisiones las contestare en mi biografía en los siguientes días. Tengo algo de prisa.

En hora buena:

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**Y**

**PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

Mis errores y faltas de ortografía los corregiré pronto, o mi maestra de español me asesinaría.

**§ § § § § § § § § §**


End file.
